Eating Habits
by WinterAssassin
Summary: A trip to the convenience store leaves Kasamatsu scolding Murasakibara about his eating habits. {Murasakibara/Kasamatsu}


Eating Habits

OoOoO

Murasakibara had come a long way to visit his dear old grandma. His parents had more than forced him to visit her during the four-day break from school.

He had, of course, disagreed at first, but then his mother and father's persuasion of buying him that new flavor of pocky that had recently been released in the USA made him submit to their wishes.

So, here he was.

The Kanagawa Prefecture, in Tokyo. The sun was bright, almost too bright, as he walked down the street. His purple hair had been tied into a ponytail because of the heat. His mother told him that he looked adorable, but he didn't really care about that.

This is the place he was going to spend the next four days of school off. He wished he could have brought Himuro with him or something, to entertain him with basketball or anything at all.

"Ah..." Murasakibara stopped walking, realizing something. "Kisechin lives here, doesn't he?" He asked himself quietly as he began his slow pace, reaching into his pocket. He stopped once more when he didn't feel anything inside his pockets. He checked his other ones, just to be sure, before sighing.

Looking around curiously, he wondered where the nearest convenience store was. He had only been here a few times, which was obviously to visit his grandma. But those four times had been with his parents, inside the car, not walking around blindly as he was doing right this moment.

Murasakibara choose to walk a little longer and ignore his grumbling stomach. '_I wish I had something to snack on..._' Murasakibara mused inwardly.

Finally, a convenience store appeared in sight, and Murasakibara found himself immediately heading towards that direction. Once he arrived at the convenience store, he entered and noticed that the store was otherwise empty, aside from the employee that worked there.

Without any thought, he grabbed a small chained basket and made a bee line for the snack section. He walked down the aisle that contained chips and other things, before going onto the next aisle, which held all the candy bars and candies.

He loaded the basket with various candies and snacking foods. After a basketful, he stopped, and studied the things he collected. '_Maybe I should get some of those new flavored mochi..._' He went into the refrigerated section and without looking, swung open the door. A loud bang stirred his thoughts, and he directed his gaze to the ground when he heard a soft groan.

A shorter boy was sitting on the ground, not by choice, of course, as Murasakibara put two and two together. Feeling somewhat bad, he held his hand out, but his eyes widened when he noticed the Kaijou letters printed onto the blue jersey sweater. The boy was wearing matching blue pants, and looked like he had just come from a vigorous practice.

He had short black hair and dark grey-blue eyes. Murasakibara eyed the uniform sweater and tilted his head to the side, waiting for the boy to take his hand.

"Jeez, watch where you're going." The boy glared, but took the offered hand anyway.

"Sorry," Murasakibara apologized as he pulled the boy up with ease, but his tone suggested that he didn't really mean it. "I didn't see you."

"..." An awkward silence set in, and Murasakibara could feel the annoyance practically coming off the boy.

"Do you by chance know Kisechin?" The purple haired boy asked.

"Kise... chin?" Blue-grey eyes blinked, before twitching. "The idiot Kise Ryouta?"

"Yeah.."

"Then, yes. I do. Why?" The suspicious tone made him tilt his head again.

"I was wondering if he could cure my boredom. I'm staying with my grandma's for the next four days, an-"

"Is that all _candy_!?" The ponytailed boy paused and looked down at his basket full of snacks. He stayed silent, as he looked back up at the boy. "Wait... Are you... Murasakibara?"

Murasakibara stared, before nodding slowly. "Yeah... How did you know?"

"Kise mentions you and some of the other Generation of Miracles members some times. Ah, I'm Kasamatsu Yukio." He crossed his arms, but otherwise gave the taller a polite nod.

Just as Murasakibara was about to speak up again, Kasamatsu beat him to the punch. "Anyway, is that all your buying?" The short haired boy motioned to various snacks.

He nodded, wondering what was so bad about these. It was all the newest flavors, too...

"You should eat healthier. Just because you play basketball doesn't mean you'll exercise all of the fat off."

"... Are you lecturing me?" Murasakibara blinked. He couldn't help but feel a bit shocked, as no one really had told him to eat more 'healthy'. His parents had pretty much given up when he was younger, allowing him to have his snacks, as long as he finished dinner and brushed his teeth afterwards. Himuro sometimes even tempted him with snacks.

"Yes. I'm older than you, so I have the right."

"You're older?"

"Yes!" Kasamatsu glared, tapping his foot against the ground. '_This little brat is beginning to get on my nerves!_' He thought, frowning. "I'm 18." He huffed out.

"... I see." And here Murasakibara had believed that he was talking to someone his age, maybe even younger, if possible. "You just look young because you're short."

"Well, aren't you straightforward, you brat?" Kasamatsu scoffed, opening the door. A rush of cool air brushed past him as he reached for a bottle of water. He grabbed a second one, and turned on his heel. Murasakibara watched Kasamatsu walk back down the aisle and up to the cashier.

He silently grabbed the rest of what he had wanted to buy and made his way to the cashier. After getting a weird look from the women, he paid and went towards the automatic doors.

Murasakibara stopped as soon as a sudden swishing sound and a bottle was shoved in front of his face. He blinked purple eyes and looked down to the short male. Kasamatsu had a small frown on his face as he waved the water bottle in front of his face.

Wordlessly, he took it. He gave the bottle a stare, before turning his questioning gaze to the older teen.

"That's a start." Kasamatsu said, before his frown melted into a small smile.

OoOoO

Kekeke. Based off a picture of Murasakibara and Kasamatsu I saw. (The cover picture) :D Dunno why, but I find these two cute. I might make another one-shot for them, not sure yet. :P

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
